Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin
Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters (also known as Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters, '''Buzz Lightyear Astro Blaster, or '''Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast '''depending on the park) is an attraction at Disneyland at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California that opened on March 17, 2005 (officially on May 5, 2005) for Disneyland's 50th Anniversary. It is based off Tokyo Disneyland's Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters attraction, but has some changes. Premise Guests board a "XP-40 Space Cruiser" armed with two infrared guns, "Astro Blasters," which takes them through scenes in space featuring characters Buzz Lightyear and Evil Emperor Zurg. Guests must shoot at differently-shaped targets, worth different amounts of points depending on the shape of the target. The Space Cruisers take guests through Star Command, to Zurg's ship, and then to Planet Z, through a lightspeed tunnel similar to that of Star Tours, and into a final battle between Buzz and Zurg. My Disney Experience Official Description Fire lasers to defeat Zurg in this shooting gallery game that puts you in the center of a thrilling space battle. Target Point Values * Circle - '''100 points * Square - 1,000 points * Diamond - 5,000 points * Triangle - 10,000 or more points Secret Targets It is been said that there are secret targets throughout the attraction. Here are a few: *In both the scenes with Audio-Animatronic Zurg, there are hidden targets in between his chestplates. *On the right & left sides, and on the ceiling of the black tunnel with the horrizontal running lights. Internet Since the attraction's opening, guests are able to send their scores and High Definition photos via email. It is the only Disneyland attraction to offer free souvenir photos. In June 2005, people at home will be able to help riders at Disneyland boost their scores by playing an arcade-style video game on their computers, in which the score on the game is added to a rider's score. However, this feature is currently deactivated. Alternate Magic Kingdom Version The Buzz Lightyear attractions are a series of attractions based on the Disney/Pixar film Toy Story 2 at Walt Disney Parks around the world. Although each ride may have a different name (as seen on the infobox to the right), all share the same plot and major characters. As each form of the attraction appeared, new technology has allowed the guest to better interact with the ride and even connect with personal computer users. The attractions use a third-generation Omnimover system, and are combination of a shooting gallery and a dark ride. The first ride featured laser guns that were not movable, but later versions featured the guns that are held in a holster and movable with the exception of a cord to keep them in the vehicle after the ride has ended. In 2005, the Walt Disney Company premiered a home version of the ride in the form of an internet video game that allows users to connect with guests at the parks. The scores of each guest from the dark ride are tallied with the internet gamer and increase the points won. There is also an attraction at Walt Disney World Resort's DisneyQuest with the name "Buzz Lightyear's Astroblasters", where players ride and control cars while shooting balls at each other. Plot The back story of the ride revolves around the attempts of Evil Emperor Zurg to steal the "crystallic fusion cells" (i.e., batteries) used to power the space vehicles of the "Little Green Men." Participants are "Star Command" raw recruits sent to defeat Zurg. The queue area is awash in the chartreuse, white, and bright blue hues of Buzz Lightyear himself (voiced by Corey Burton, who does voices for many Disneyland attractions). Since Buzz Lightyear is a toy, the attraction is cleverly scaled to give the illusion that one has just been reduced to the size of an action figure, featuring such detail as giant, exposed Philips screw heads and an explanation of the interactive phase of the ride that resembles a toy's instruction sheet, only on a gigantic scale. An Audio-Animatronic Buzz Lightyear figure and giant Etch-a-Sketch (Disneyland) and/or Viewmaster (Disney World) provide explanation of the "mission."That is to destroy Zurg`s secret weapon with your blasters. Technical aspects "Astro Blasters" and "Space Ranger Spin" are not only considered a shooting gallery, but also a "dark ride". Visitors board an Omnimover space vehicle featuring two laser pistols and a joystick. The pistols are used to shoot laser beams at targets of varying point values. Targets that are hit while lit up will produce much higher scores. A digital readout on the dashboard shows the player's score. The joystick allows full 360-degree rotation of the vehicle to assist in aiming. During the ride, if the ride slows down or completely stops (this is a result of either a handicapped guest or a ride breakdown), this allows for "bonus points" as the pistols and targets do not turn off. There are 4 different shaped targets. Round, square, triangle, and diamond shaped. The triangle and diamond shaped targets are worth the most points. At one point in the attraction, each visitor is photographed during game play and, at "Astro Blasters", has the option of sending an electronic postcard via e-mail at the exit queue. "Astro Blaster's" photos include the player's score. If the score is in the top 100 highest of the day, the player's ranking is also included in the photo. The Top 10 players' scores are shown on the scoreboard at the exit queue, along with 3 letters that the person chooses to identify themselves. The top person gets their face posted on the screen. The new Disneyland attraction features at-home play tied directly to the attraction itself via the Internet.http://www.disneyland.com/Buzz Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Online The home game enables players to help Disneyland visitors by lighting up special targets that allow both sides to win more points.The score is on the status board and so was the rank. Trivia *Magic Kingdom's version was actually the first version to come out. It opened in 1998 and was named Space Ranger Spin. Because it came out a year before Toy Story 2, ''Zurg's voice was not yet finalized; his voice sounds extremely similar to Frank Welker's Dr. Claw voice (it may even be Welker's voice). Other versions were named Astro Blasters. (Disneyland Paris named it Laser Blast). *Hint: Usually small targets and far away targets are worth the most points. Gallery Image:Buzz Lightyear.JPG|Buzz Lightyear in ''Space Ranger Spin Image:Buzz Lightyear 2.JPG|Other photo of Buzz in Space Ranger Spin Giantobot.jpg|A Gigantobot in Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Batteries.jpg|Zurg's Batteries in Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast Cyclopsbot.jpg|Zurg's Robots Blob.jpg|The Aliens appeard in Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Zurg Astro Blasters.jpg|Zurg in Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast The LGMs.jpg|Little Green Men in "Astro Blasters T-RexZ.jpg|Dinosaur in "Astro Blasters" Dog Robot.jpg|Zurg's Pet Dog in "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters" Toy Monkeys in Planet Z.jpg|Monkeys in "Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters" Fire Robot.jpg|Fire-O-Bot in "Laser Blast" Robots.jpg|Zurg's Minions in "Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters" Little Green Men Blowin.jpg|LGM in "Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters" Bug Alien.jpg|Bug Alien in "Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters" Goo Worms.jpg|The Goo Worms in "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters" Cycob.jpg|Cyclopsbot in "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters" Toy Alien Catterpiller.jpg|Alien Bug in "Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters" Space Aliens.jpg|Space Aliens in "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters" Space Man.jpg|Space Man in "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters" Giant Robot Toy.jpg|Boxobot in "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters" Cooties.jpg|A Blue Cootie Worm in "Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast" Robot Toy.jpg|Purple Robot in "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters" Rocket.jpg|Rocket Robot in "Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters" Blue Dinosaur.jpg|Blue Dinosaur in "Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast" Hidden Mickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey in "Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters" Hidden Targets in Space.jpg|Hidden Targets. Zurg in his Secret Weapon.jpg|Zurg in "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters" Alien in a box.jpg|Alien in a Box in "Astro Blaster" Odd Creatures.jpg|Man eating Flower in "Astro Blasters" Zurg's Dreadnought.jpg|Zurg's Dreadnought in "Astro Blasters Zurg's Ship.png|Zurg's Space Ship in "Astro Blasters" Blue Monster.jpg|Alien in "Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blaster" Boxobot A Rock'em Sock'em Toy.jpg|Boxobot in "Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast" Two Headed Aliens a Martian Matter Alien Maker.jpg|The Aliens in "Astro Blasters" Aliens7.jpg|LGM in "Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin" LGMs Shooting.jpg|Little Green Men in the Mural on the Loading Zone on Astro Blasters Boxobot Fighting.jpg|Other Photo Of Boxobot in "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters" Blue alien.jpg|Blue Monster in "Laser Blast" Zurg's Z.jpg|Zurg's Z in "Astro Blasters" Space Toys.jpg|Space Man in "Space Ranger Spin" Booster Space Ranger Spin.jpg|Booster Munchapper in Space Ranger Spin Green Aliens.jpg|Aliens in Astro Blasters Wind Up Dinosaurs.jpg|Dinosaur in Astro Blasters Zurg-O-Bot.jpg|Zurg-O-Bot in Astro Blasters Target.jpg|Target in Astro Blasters Zurg bots.jpg|Zurg's Evil Minions in "Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast Planet Lights.jpg|Glowing Planets Zurg's Power.jpg|Zurg's Power in "Astro Blasters" Battery Power Robot.jpg|Battery Robot in "Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters Hissing Alien Caterpiller.jpg|Alien Bug in Astro blasters Little Green Aliens' Space Ship.jpg|LGMs' Space Ship in Astro Blasters Pig Alien.JPG|Pig Alien in Astro Blasters Man Eating Alien.JPG|Man Eating Alien in Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters Zurgs Bot.JPG|One Eyed Robot in Laser Blast Alien Taking Zurgs.JPG|Little Green Men in Astro Blasters Space Drained.JPG|Space Ship in Astro Blasters References Category:Toy Story Buzz Lightyear Attractions Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters Category:Dark rides Category:Tomorrowland Category:Omnimover attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Toy Story attractions Category:Toy Story 2 Category:Toy Story 3 Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Interactive Attractions Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Tomorrowland attractions Category:Kingdom Keepers Location